1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for displaying three-dimensional graphics, and in particular, to those that allow an object to be displayed in accordance with physical laws.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional three-dimensional representation, when a three-dimensional object is disposed and displayed in a three-dimensional space including a floor, if the three-dimensional object is disposed at a position higher than the floor, the three-dimensional object is displayed in such a manner that the three-dimensional object floats above the floor.
However, the related art has the following disadvantages.
A first disadvantage is that it is difficult to intuitionally perceive the object.
This is because the expression that an object floats in a space contradicts the real world in which objects are put on a floor by gravity and is lack of reality.
A second disadvantage is that a process for adding a partial floor to only objects that float in the space becomes complicated.
This is because it is necessary to determine whether or not each object floats in the space.
A third disadvantage is that detailed data for objects and process treating the data are required.
This is because it is difficult to inhibit looking up an object that floats in the space from lower viewpoint, and the data needed to be displayed when the object is looked up from the lower viewpoint must be provide.